Electronic devices supporting an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, an air conditioning control, a seat control, a light control in addition to basic driving functions for a user have been available in a vehicle, and input apparatuses for a vehicle for inputting various control commands are generally mounted in the electronic devices.
Various input apparatuses for a vehicle have been studied to allow a user to safely and conveniently perform functions.
As the input apparatus for a vehicle, a dial input apparatus operated by turning a dial, which is one of input apparatuses forming an interface between an information communication device using various displays and a user, has been widely used.
Recently, a touch input apparatus capable of interfacing between an information communication device and a user by allowing a user to directly touch or approach a touch pad or a touch screen using an input tool such as a finger or a touch pen has appeared.
The input apparatus for a vehicle is generally installed at a predetermined position of a vehicle in a fixed manner.
The dial input apparatus may include a protruding type in which a user grips and rotates a knob and which is configured to perform an operation such as a vertical, lateral, multidirectional scroll or the like, and a concave type in which a user turns a knob ring with a fingertip without gripping a knob with a hand of a user or which is configured to perform an operation such as a vertical, lateral, multidirectional scroll or the like.
The concave type has increased convenience by simplifying an input method and an operation method to perform any function of the protruding type with just a finger.
However, since a user accustomed to the protruding type is not accustomed with the concave type using just a finger, the user may prefer the protruding type, and thus the dial input apparatus should be used by switching between the protruding type and the concave type according to a method that the user prefers to satisfy user needs.